El por qué del cantar
by Hokuto no Ken
Summary: ¿Sabes por qué Yamato empezó a cantar? Mimi puede darte una respuesta a eso. —Yamato y Mimi.
1. I

**Notas: **Digimon no me pertenece, es de sus respectivos autores. Yo hago esto solo por diversión :)

* * *

**-o—o—o—o—o-**

**El por qué del cantar **

**-o—o—o—o—o-**

Caminaban cabizbajos pero una brisa suave meció los cabellos de los ocho chicos que se encontraban en el parque de Odaiba, el clima fresco y el sol en sus cabezas les hizo notar que, aunque hubieran sacrificado en ese día algo valioso, todo había valido la pena.

O al menos siete de ellos.

—Oigan chicos… —su voz se oyó indecisa, pero aún así alzó su mirada miel para enfocar a cada uno de sus compañeros —… ¿creen que fue bueno lo que hicimos? —Mimi vio a su lado derecho, nada en particular fue enfocado —quizás… haya habido otra manera de solucionar todo.

Calló y los demás no hablaron de nada, pero fue la sonrisa de uno de los más pequeños quien sacó a todos de su letargo.

—Creo que eso ya no importa Mimi, además… —Takeru sonrió y enfocó sus ojos azules al cielo en ese momento —¡el digimundo quedó hermoso! —gritó contento y Hikari lo secundó en ese momento, los mayores observaron a los más niños y algunos asintieron con eso.

Sora se acercó a Mimi y colocó una de sus manos en los hombros de ella.

—Tuvimos mucha suerte —dijo Sora viendo nada en particular —, fuimos otra vez al Digimundo creyendo que jamás volveríamos —comentó feliz, por poder haber visto a su compañero digimon —es cierto… que ya no tenemos nuestros emblemas ¡pero eso era lo mejor para el digimundo! —Negó y vio a los ojos miel de su amiga —¡Era lo mejor para nuestros digimon!

Habían ido al digimundo, cuando creyeron que la puerta jamás se abriría. Gennai los había vuelto a llamar y ellos contentos fueron a encontrarse con sus compañeros digimon, el tiempo que no estuvieron juntos parecía siglos y no meses ni semanas. Y, aunque ellos hayan vencido a los enemigos aún el digimundo se encontraba inestable. Tuvo que ser necesario el poder de los emblemas para que este haya vuelto a la normalidad.

¡Pero el digimundo había quedado hermoso con eso!

Aunque…

—Es que… —Mimi se echó al suelo y sus ojos enfocaron el cielo azul en ese momento —¡Palmon ya no podrá evolucionar a Lilimon! ¡Buahhh! ¡Lilimon era muy hermosa! —se echó a llorar como niña mimada que era. Sora rió nerviosa y Taichi dio un respiro cansado, vaya a saber que se podrá hacer ahora.

—Pero aún así el digimundo quedó hermoso —trató de animar Hikari, mientras Takeru asentía a lo que decía su amiga.

—Hikari vamos a jugar, pronto tendré que ir con mamá y quien sabe cuando pueda volver a Odaiba.

—Sí —asintió la niña y se fueron corriendo, con los gritos de Taichi atrás de ellos para que no se caigan y tengan mucho cuidado.

—Lo lamento chicos, pero tengo que estudiar para un examen y ya es hora de irme.

—Claro —despidieron todos a su amigo Joe, este ya había ingresado a colegio y tenía mucho que estudiar. Taichi llevó ambos brazos a su cabeza ahora viendo a su amigo Koushiro que llevaba su computadora portátil, por la mirada de Taichi, Koushiro sabía que le iba a pedir algo.

—Oye Kou ¿me prestas tú computadora? Sabes, me he encontrado con un juego en línea que está increíble y… —Y ahí se perdieron en la conversación. Sora suspiró y negó, de seguro le iba a dañar el pobre teclado de la computadora de su amigo.

—Bueno chicos yo también tengo que irme —sonrió y alzó la mano, los únicos que se encontraban eran su amigo rubio y su amiga castaña.

—Claro pero ¿por qué tan temprano?, al parecer todos se han dispersado —Yamato tenía ambas manos en los bolsillos laterales de su pantalón, algo ya acostumbrado en él. Sora se sonrojó en ese momento y rascó levemente su mejilla.

—Pues… la verdad es que… —vio hacía arriba, nerviosa y algo apenada —…desde el día de hoy empiezo a jugar tenis y… —junto sus dedos algo avergonzada. Mimi la vio sorprendida.

—¡Entonces vas a usar falda!

—¡Mimi! —gritó ella avergonzada, eso era justamente lo que la tenía así. Mimi rió en ese momento, a gusto de incomodar a su amiga.

—No te preocupes, puedes venir a mi casa y decidiremos que te queda mejor, estoy segura que detrás de actitud de niño y esos pantalones puestos hay una hermosa señorita que espera ser revelada.

La cara de enojo de Sora era todo lo que se podía esperar. Mimi rió un poco después de eso.

—¡Arg! —gritó la chica molesta, dispuesta a irse antes de cometer una barbaridad.

Mimi rió después de eso y Yamato la vio apenada, suspiró, cuando alguien está a la vista de Mimi era mejor tener mucha paciencia. La chica enfocó la mirada azul de su amigo, sonrió después de eso.

—Y tú Yamato, ¿qué has hecho después de todo este tiempo?

El chico alzó los hombros, pues nada interesante le había sucedido. Solo estudiaba, tocaba su armónica y en ocasiones conversa con algunos de sus compañeros de escuela.

La brisa meció los cabellos de ambos.

—Yamato —el chico bajó la mirada para verla, Mimi rió en ese momento —Vamos al karaoke.

—¿Kara…oke? —Yamato alzó una ceja y enfocó esa sonrisa que la chica tenía… claramente que quería divertirse a costa de los demás —Claro que no, yo no paro en esos lugares —Negó nervioso en ese momento pero Mimi solo se levantó del suelo y tomó una de sus manos decidida.

—Solo a cantar, unas cancioncitas —Mimi ya arrastraba a su amigo.

—¡Ah! ¡Taichi, Takeru!

—Hay, no seas llorón, solo algo para calmar la garganta ¡o vas a dejar que una señorita vaya sola a esos lugares! ¡Quién sabe que podría pasarme ahí!

Yamato aún así no se convenció mucho además tendría más pena por las personas de esos lugares que por Mimi misma. La chica infló las mejillas en ese momento.

—¡Yamato!

—Ah, está bien —dijo él no muy convencido —. Pero, jamás me he puesto a cantar además sería mejor si lo hacemos todos en grupo, una salida de amigos.

—Hay no —negó ella —, los demás ya están por otros lados y yo tengo muchas ganas de cantar en este momento —le dijo, llevando ambas manos a su cadera. El chico suspiró, no podía decir no en este momento.

—Pero… solo una.

—¡Claro, confía en mí!

Ese era justo el problema.

—Hermano, vas a irte —preguntó Takeru cuando llegó y vio como Mimi jalaba a su hermano mayor, le parecía curioso esa manera de llevar a la gente de un lado para el otro.

—Si pero solo un momento. Cuando termines de jugar ve a casa de Taichi que yo te recogeré ahí —dijo firme y con sus manos puestas en su cadera, decidido —, te iré a recoger después para llevarte con mamá.

—¡Claro, iré después de jugar! —gritó Takeru contento y Yamato sonrió, Mimi llevó un dedo a sus labios pensando.

—Oye… ¿siempre eres así de regañón con él? —Mimi alzó la mirada para ver sus ojos, Yamato giró su vista cruzado de brazos.

—Soy el mayor, tengo que cuidarlo —Mimi sonrió después de eso.

—Aunque anteriormente no lo hubieras dejado solo ¿verdad?, creo que ahora confías más en él —la chica llevó ambos brazos atrás suyo, viendo al cielo —. El digimundo nos sirvió mucho a todos ¿no es así?

Una pregunta que no sería contestada pero que siempre sería afirmativa. Eso se notaba en el aire.

—¡Ay, karaoke, sí!

—¡Oye no me jales!

**-**

**-**

**-**

**CONTINUA**

**-**

**Notas: **Siguiente capítulo, capítulo final :)


	2. II

**Notas:** ¡Ni Digimon, ni Yamato o Mimi son míos! Aunque no me molestaría si me dieran a Miyako y Ken :3 pero en fin, la historia si es mía y me conformo con eso.

* * *

**-o—o—o—o—o-**

**El por qué del cantar **

**-o—o—o—o—o-**

Las chicas tenían desfilando sus faldas largas y de color verde en ese momento, algunas reían y otras conversaban mientras esperaban su turno. El aire bueno y el día lindo era necesario para que algunos chicos faltaran a clases a disfrutar por cualquier centro comercial o al menos eso pensaron Mimi y Yamato.

—Uy que lleno —se quejó ella, tomada de la mano con su amigo porque estaba segura que si no lo tenía así se podían perder o Yamato se podía escapar, cualquiera podía llegar primero.

Yamato vio con su mirada decidida a cada persona que pasaba, desafiante, casi nunca salía a esos lugares y no le agradaba mucho la gente que veía. Mimi parecía ya una experta pues solo sonreía cada que podía. Mimi era así de natural.

Una chica mayor de instituto vio a los niños pasar y le mando un besito al aire a Yamato, el chico se sonrojó.

Mimi rió con eso.

—Tendrás que acostumbrarte, pues estoy segura que tendrás muchas pretendientes cuando se inicie el colegio —Mimi sonrió y Yamato vio a otro lado casi molesto, no estaba seguro de eso.

—Pues creo que tú también tendrás que acostumbrarte, digo… eres muy bonita y de seguro… —La chica escuchaba todo atenta y cuando Yamato se dio cuenta de sus palabras solo pudo fruncir el ceño por su torpeza, quien le mandaba a hablar de más, de seguro Mimi podía mal interpretar todo.

Mimi rió.

—Sí, me tendré que acostumbrar también —trató de quitarle importancia al tema, para que el rubio no se sintiera incómodo.

Los ojos vivos de Mimi cambiaron por un momento a algo melancólicos y tristes, ella suspiró. Yamato alzó una ceja y después se sintió mal por eso, de seguro dijo algo tonto. Mimi volvió a sonreír, de seguro tuvo un monólogo interno, el rubio también sonrió porque era mejor cuando Mimi sonreía.

—¡Llegamos! —ambos alzaron la vista donde un letrero grande y llamativo de color azul decía con letras japonesas "Karaoke". Yamato sintió otra vez sus fuerzas irse por un hueco, pero Mimi aún agarraba su mano fuerte.

—Ni lo creas jovencito —lo jaló al local —, tú vienes conmigo —como toda una madre regañona.

El aire acondicionado golpeó el rostro de ambos muchachos y la chica suspiró complacida ¡cómo amaba los lugares con aire acondicionado!, se acercó a una de las personas que trabajaban en el lugar.

—Una hora por favor.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Una hora! Pero si se suponía que no íbamos a tardar y…

—Si, si, ya cállate —le interrumpió ella, después de todo ella estaba invitando así que ella sería quien decidiera. ¡Todo ella y punto final! Mimi le sonrió cuando le dieron el número del cuarto dónde estaba todo el equipo necesario —¡Número 18! —y lo jaló una vez más, Yamato ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces lo llevaban como si fuera muñeco, era la primera chica que lo llevaba de esa manera… y ojala la última.

El lugar era bonito, primera vez que iba a esos sitios pues se supone que se va con amigos, y él recién en esas vacaciones había hecho algunos, Mimi era la primera entonces.

—¿Qué cantamos? ¡Mira, canciones de anime! —dijo ella feliz, porque había alguna que otra que le gustaba. Yamato alzó los hombros sin tomarle importancia, mientras más rápido mejor.

Ojearon el folleto en ese instante. Mimi sonrió ilusionada.

Cuando colocó el CD correspondiente una música alegre y tono algo contagioso se dejó escuchar, Mimi estaba contenta ya colocando el micrófono cerca de su boca. Y empezó a cantar.

Una voz suave y melodiosa salió de su garganta y Yamato no supo porque pero se sonrojó levemente al oírla. Era la primera vez que estaba así con uno de sus compañeros, después de todo, las veces que se reunían era solo para hablar y tratar el tema de los digimon… quizás faltaba conocerse entre ellos, como personas y no colegas.

—Cantas bien —le halagó y ella sonrió, satisfecha con eso. Ahora vio rápido la lista para poner algo para Yamato.

—¿Y cuál te gustaría? Ahora es tu turno —le recordó pero Yamato negó, era lógico que le gustara la música aunque él solo llevara algo práctico como su armónica, aunque jamás se había interesado mucho cantar. Hasta tenía pensado aprender a tocar algún instrumento, pero… ¿cantar?

Mimi le guiñó un ojo para que no se preocupara.

—Respira hondo y que el aire llene todos tus pulmones, deja salir la voz de tu tráquea para que sea más profunda, lo mejor es la práctica ante todo. Es difícil al comienzo, pero no imposible —le aconsejó y le sonrió esta vez, dejando el aire juguetón que la envolvía… ahora era más bien uno tranquilo y hasta algo sabio. El digimundo también la cambio a ella.

Carraspeó la garganta, tratando de cantar, aún así los nervios se podían delatar en él. Mimi puso una música suave y tomó su mano.

—Es mejor cuando se canta en grupo ¿verdad?

Yamato asintió algo avergonzado porque sentir a Mimi tan cerca lo ponía intranquilo. Después de todo… Mimi es muy bonita.

La voz de ella salió segura y la de él no tanto, pero mientras ella cantaba con tanta energía, alegría y confianza algo le fue trasmitido a él también y después solo pudieron sonreír. Porque lo importante era disfrutar el momento en que se encuentra entre amigos y sabían que solos no siempre iban a poder estar. Lo importante… era sentirse bien consigo mismo.

—¡Ay que bien lo hacemos juntos! ¡Deberíamos hacerlo más seguido! —Contenta, juntó sus manos feliz, pero después lo vio posando uno de sus dedos cerca de su rostro —Aunque te falta mejorar ¿crees que podrías ganarme con ese nivel tan bajó?

Yamato se sintió ofendido.

—Por eso decía que no sabía, tú fuiste la que insistió y…

—Ya, ya, solo te falta un poco —le guiñó un ojo y sonrió —Y con mi tutela juro que te convertiré en un gran cantante.

—¿Y quién dijo que quiero ser un gran cantante?

Mimi sonrió con eso.

—Pues yo —rió y le sacó la lengua. Yamato se sonrojó y negó… nadie podía con esa mujer. Después de todo… era Mimi.

-

-

-

—Saben… los extrañaré mucho —Ella esta linda, bien vestida con su cabello amarrado en un peinado extraño que solo las mujeres con tiempo se hacen, las bonitas y… Mimi claro.

Los demás asintieron, y sus miradas se encontraban tristes porque después de todo hoy se despedirían de una buena amiga… Mimi se iba a vivir y estudiar a los Estados Unidos, no podían creer que una amiga como ella se fuera.

Los más pequeños se despidieron con un fuerte abrazo y cada uno le dio algunos regalos, Sora posó como en tantas veces su mano en los hombros de ella, tratando de trasmitir confianza.

Mimi rió triste con eso.

—Sabes que… —Mimi suspiró y vio a los ojos de su amiga —¡Te ves linda con falta!

—¡MIMI! —Gritó ella sonrojada ¡arg, Mimi y sus cosas!

Todos sus compañeros rieron, porque aunque esa fuera una despedida Mimi siempre sería Mimi y eso no podía cambiar. Los ánimos se relajaron mucho en ese momento.

La chica enfocó con su mirada, a una persona algo apartada del grupo.

—¿No te vas a despedir de mí? —preguntó y sonrió. Yamato viró la mirada en ese momento… no quería que Mimi se fuera… ¡pero qué podía hacer él! Si los padres de ella habían decidido mudarse así tenía que ser, en ese momento se disgusto con los digimon porque por culpa de ellos los padres de Mimi se mudaban. Negó, después de todo… fue gracias a los digimon que conoció a Mimi. Se molestó consigo mismo, estaba pensando demasiado y muchas tonterías.

—Cuando vuelvas… —dijo él sin mirarla ni nada, solo sintiendo su presencia a lado suyo —prometo… que cantaré mejor, será mejor… que regreses pronto —ahora si la vio y sonrió con confianza —te estaré esperando. Recuerda nuestra promesa.

Mimi sonrió y escuchó que su vuelo ya había llegado. Sus padres ya le estaban llamando en ese momento.

—Claro —sonrió y se despidió de todos, y antes de irse totalmente gritó contenta en ese momento —¡Más vale que te prepares Ishida Yamato, por qué nunca podrás ganarme!

Y todos sonrieron… porque sabían que sea como sea, la tendrían pronto de regreso.

—Bien y oye Sora… —Taichi habló, llevando sus manos a los costados laterales del bolsillo de su pantalón —… ¿es cierto que te ves linda con falda?

—¡TAICHI!

Todos rieron… porque estaban seguros que no sería la última vez que estarían juntos.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**FIN**

**-**

**Notas:** Bien, esto salió por culpa de un fic. La continuación de esto es "Circunstancias del día de San Valentín" aunque en ese fic se ven varias parejas, pero más bien tenía ganas de ampliar el por qué a Yamato le gustaba Mimi y por eso salió este fic.

Ojala que puedan echarle un ojo al otro fic que tengo :), aunque tengo que actualizarlo rápido ^^UUU.

¡Gracias por leer! Y más por dejar review.


End file.
